A Piece of Me
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: Crowley thinks he can get whatever he wants, the way he wants. But then Robert Singer happens. Crobby. Set after 'Weekend at Bobby's'.
1. Turning on

**A piece of me**

 **Chapter 1: Turning on**

 _For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on._

After getting his soul back, Bobby didn't expect Crowley to come over any soon.

Maybe the hunter was not in mortal danger, but he didn't expect less than a sudden and painful strike as soon as the creature plotted a revenge.

He had outwitted not a common demon, after all, but the cunning King of Hell.

He got himself wondering (more than it was healthy) how much time Crowley needed to recover from the hit and come over with a fury – probably with fetid Hellhounds and a court of black-eyed minions to make sure the hunter had no way out.

(Thinking better, vanity may prevent a big show of power and, whatever happened, would be discreet but equally scarring.)

There was not really anything Bobby could do but reinforce the traps around the house, keep his rock salt guns close and wait, and that was what he did.

xxx

So, it was with surprise that he saw the demon materialize in his living room just two days after their _renegotiation_.

'Crowley', he greeted sarcastically, his hand already moving for the gun under the desk, 'Didn't expect to see Your Highness so soon'.

'Hello, Robert. It's always nice to know I'm missed', the demon greeted back, approaching in confident steps, 'I advise you to not go for any violent method in hopes of getting rid of me'.

'And why should I accept advise from you?'

'Because this is a business meeting', the demon stopped at the other side of the desk, hands on his pockets, 'I waited for the Winchesters to be clowns somewhere else to come and give you precious information regarding our new contract'.

'What are you talking about?', Bobby squinted, 'Our contract was cancelled'.

'Have I ever mentioned how engaging you are when you're at your grumpiest?', Crowley gave Bobby one of his _I'm taking your clothes off in my mind right now and I want you to know it_ stares, 'I think you understand it would be entirely incoherent of me to give your soul back willingly, given such assets'.

The hunter gave up picking the gun and reclined in his chair.

Against his better judgement, he fussed with his cap, showing he had felt the hit.

He wondered how that demon always managed to make him bothered with cheap innuendo.

'What do you mean, Crowley?'

The King of Hell looked at his hands as if making sure his nails were polished enough, 'You know, Singer, you should read the contracts you sign'.

'I hope you're not spending my time bragging about me asking to keep the legs'.

'It would be beneath me', the demon still didn't look at him, 'I know how they mattered to you'.

Bobby tensed, 'You found a way to take them?'

'That would be completely out of character for me', Crowley frowned, now facing the human, 'I have the utmost respect for formal agreements and compromises'.

Bobby breathed in relief, believing the other's earnest tone, 'Then what?'

Crowley moved his right arm a bit and twisted his hand, quite similarly to what he had done two days ago.

Bobby jumped from his chair, 'What was that?!'

'I just made you… _feel_ the clause I had to keep on you when you joined forces with your kids to rudely require your soul back'.

'What is it that you keep writing things on my junk?'

'I found it the proper place to be, given the contents', Crowley tilted his head, 'Have you realized that I just proved you're still contracted to me?'

'Yes, I got it', Bobby grunted.

'And you're not making a scene?', the demon frowned, genuinely surprised, 'You're more worried about me manipulating your genitals?'

The hunter rolled his eyes at the wording.

The demon lifted his brows, waiting for an explanation.

'I knew I was poking a beast who was a kind of genius when I decided to blackmail you', the hunter shrugged, 'There was the possibility of you finding a way around it, and it seems you did'.

Crowley blinked a few times, disconcerted.

He had just been praised.

Sincerely.

With, apparently, no second intentions.

'So', Bobby turned away and walked to his kitchen, almost pitying the creature who got into a loss when faced with something that even resembled a nicety, 'What does the thing written on my junk say?'

Crowley stayed in silence for some time.

The hunter decided to respect the moment and proceed to open his fridge to grab a beer.

He felt unnerved, knowing he was being watched with wary and analytical eyes. He could almost hear the gears going on in the demon's mind, inspecting all angles of the situation and trying to find out a hidden agenda in every gesture and word.

It must be tiresome to be like that all the time. Bobby was himself a paranoid bastard, but he had a soul – what meant he could feel a large array of emotions that made any excessive worries worth it. To a demon, staying 'alive' was just a matter of feeding your perversities while never leaving your guard down in fear that someone will be perverse to you, too.

Bobby gave up picking anything, closed the fridge with more force than necessary and turned back suddenly, intending to break the tension startling the demon.

The clad-in-black man didn't get startled like a human would, obviously – he just blinked some times and adjusted his tie, getting into fully businessman mode, 'The previous contract had a Section 3, called _Of the possible benefits for Bobby Singer_. For you to keep your legs I turned that section into the whole new contract', the demon sneered bitterly, 'It was more practical than rewriting everything, once I was under _some pressure_ , to put it mildly'.

Bobby stopped in front of Crowley and sighed, gathering patience for the unnecessary whining, 'If I didn't know better I'd say you're admitting the trap worked enough to get you really bothered'.

The King just grinned like the cat who ate the cream.

The hunter repeated his previous request with forced patience, 'What does it say?'

'It is a very short clause, even if I had a considerable space to write on', the demon jiggled his brows, 'Congratulations, by the way'.

Bobby just rolled his eyes.

The demon cleared his throat, 'It states: _Every time the demon Crowley decides to do something good to Robert Singer, the mentioned human is obliged to accept it. A refusal means all previous spontaneous gifts and favors from the aforementioned demon to the aforementioned human are automatically cancelled_ '.

Crowley finished speaking and waited.

They just faced each other for some time – the demon, serious and expectant; the hunter, frowning in deep thought.

'Let me see if I'm getting it right', Bobby raised a hand, 'You're telling me that when I demanded you to leave the part of the deal that was about my legs you pulled some _small print_ stuff out of your ass and now I'm forced to accept things from you?', the hand lowered and the hunter made a very confused face, 'I'm still not seeing the catch here'.

Crowley huffed, 'You offend me, Robert. There is no _small print stuff_ from _my ass_ going on. I kept the text exactly as it was. Not my fault you were in such a hurry to separate me from your soul that you didn't bother to read it'.

Bobby took off his cap to pass his fingers through his hair, 'What do you mean _separate_? I had my soul with me all the time'.

'Yes, but while it was mine I could feel it', Crowley's eyes followed the hunter's hand in his hair as if it was something deeply interesting. Realizing he was staring, the demon squared his shoulders and turned to walk to the living room again, cautiously eyeing the ceiling and avoiding rugs that could be hiding demon traps, 'Every time I did something related to the contract I was able to feel your soul again'.

'You got a raise from giving my legs back', this time it was Bobby who followed the other, 'That's why you did it?'

The demon turned to the hunter with an intrigued face, 'Interesting choice of words', he smirked, 'Yes, I gave your legs back as a nice gesture in the heat of the moment, once it was allowed by the clause', Crowley shrugged, 'And, once you asked, yes, it gave me the thrills'.

'A demon having _thrills_ from doing a good deed', Bobby squinted, 'Uhum'.

'What can I say?', Crowley opened his arms in a helpless gesture, 'You do things to me'.

A new thought occurred to Bobby, 'There's a part about me doing things for you, too?'

'Not a word', the demon made a definitive gesture, 'Not in the previous version, not in this one. I just recited the whole thing to you'.

Now the hunter crossed his arms over his chest, 'What do you gain from it?'

'From forcing you to accept favors from me?', Crowley grinned, suddenly excited, 'I don't know where to begin, Robert!'

'I have time', Bobby supported his back on his desk, 'Humor me'.

Crowley made an obvious effort to control his giddiness and started explaining, 'You are human, Robert, but not an ordinary one: you're a a-lot-above-the-average human, in all aspects humanity has any value to me', the demon was again looking at Bobby from head to toe as if measuring every part of his body.

'I'm blushing', the hunter snarled.

Crowley tilted his head and resumed, very serious, 'Your soul has the strength of a brilliant mind added to a spirit that recovered from losses that would have broken a common human', he approached until they were one step apart and positioned the palm of his hand right over the middle of Bobby's chest, not touching it by inches, 'Right now I'm not doing anything to you, and I can feel it pulsating with power'.

Bobby realized Crowley had said the last sentence while looking at his chest, as if he _yearned_ to land his hand there.

Would it be possible that the contact with his soul had impressed the King of Hell in such a strong and _good_ way?

If that was so, when had it happened, if both times Bobby summoned Crowley to ask for his soul back he had been mocked?

Well, thinking better, in the first time the demon had brought a hellhound and refused a drink, but at Bobby's swear that they were not done he answered saying something about _not having it any other way_. At the time, being furious, Bobby read it as evil self-assured teasing, but it could be a hint of interest.

In the second time, Crowley kind of stated he enjoyed talking to Bobby and just lost his patience when he thought the human had summoned him to ask again plainly, with no scheme or strategy.

The demon had been genuinely surprised, then, to find out Bobby had a checkmate move prepared.

The King was defeated, and the hunter may have made more of an impression than he had realized.

A _positive_ impression, of all things.

The demon's eyes lifted and focused on Bobby's, interrupting his train of thought.

When they locked stares something obviously happened in the demon's insides.

It was like Crowley had to consciously control a reaction.

Before Bobby could ask what was going on, the demon lowered his arm and gave a step behind, his self-satisfied smirk reappearing like a mask, 'No matter how much you feel you ought to despise me, Robert, your deep ingrained humanity will bring on _gratitude_ ', his eyes hardened, 'You won't be able to erase from your mind that I'm good to you'.

'I'm not Pavlov's dog to drool at the sight of you'.

Crowley advanced in a blink of an eye to stand inside the other man's personal space, 'If I play my cards right, you are going to think of me as _dependable_ ', his eyes flickered to the lips in front of him, he licked his own and forced his eyes up, 'You're going to find out I'm a very pleasant partner'.

Bobby gulped down a strange nervousness that he supposed was related to the closeness and the obvious sexual undertones, 'You think my kind soul is going to fall for your crap and prevent me from killing you?'

Crowley's eyes were now on the moving throat in front of him, and he whispered, 'That we will find out together, pet'.

The hunter gulped down again.

It was almost as if he was teasing the demon.

Bobby lowered his head to hide his eyes with the cap for a moment, cleared his throat and prepared an answering glare, 'Isn't it too much work for little profit?'

Crowley stared at his lips again, 'Demons are never at the end of gratitude or trust or… longing…'

'My eyes are over here'.

The King of Hell was taken off guard, and he looked into Bobby's eyes without the usual mask.

If you didn't know what he was, you would say he was a man who craved for something he didn't really hope to get.

That was very out of character.

'You are my opportunity…', the demon spoke lowly, '…to have what no other demon ever had'.

Bobby was intrigued.

If demons didn't have souls, but the equivalent to a piece of charcoal, lacking empathy and any healthy joy, what could Crowley really _feel_ if he eventually was the object of gratitude, trust or – God protect us! – longing?

He realized the confusion on that mind: Crowley was a powerful demon. He didn't have a real soul of his own, just a twisted thing, but he had been human and could _feel_ other souls. He was more intelligent and aware than the common demon, what took him close enough to humanity to maybe miss some aspects of it.

And he was seizing the opportunity to force those things out of a human who he seemed to respect to some degree.

Well, that was messed up.

'Crowley', Bobby spoke as if talking to a child, 'You can't _create_ those things. Not with gifts, not with nice gestures. Ingratitude and backstabbing may happen, no matter what you do or how good you are to someone'.

At the lack of a reaction, Bobby paused enough to hear if huge paws were invading his house.

Not picking any alarming noise, he felt safe to add, 'That's not how it works'.

Crowley's eyes flashed red, 'It's going to work between us'.

Bobby frowned.

Crowley frowned.

The demon had not said things would work _for him_ , but _between them_. It implied he counted on Bobby to do his part – as if he really believed that particular human was different from others.

As if they somehow were _a match._

'Being King doesn't entitle you to control other people's emotions', Bobby insisted, decided to put some sense in that head.

'Believe it if that makes you feel better, darling'.

Bobby felt his blood boil at the patronizing tone.

'That's very medieval', he snarled, 'Aren't you a man of the XVIIth century, _Fergus_?'

He drawled the name, just to add a bit more of sassiness.

Crowley visibly felt the hit.

His mask faltered for some moments, showing a myriad of surprisingly strong emotions.

Bobby couldn't read any of them, but he enjoyed the fact he was able to shake the King of Hell when he wanted to.

One more time, the demon controlled himself and smirked, 'You have no idea how sexy it is when you tease me like that', he raised a hand slowly, cautiously, towards the hunter's forearm, 'One of the many perks of this deal is being subjected to your witty mind', the hand advanced more, fingers stretched eagerly, 'I like being subjected when I can control the circumstances, just FYI'.

Bobby kept watching the hand.

It stopped just before touching him.

The human's breathing accelerated.

'You have a quite interesting effect on me, Singer', the demon spoke while observing the other man's forearm, just out of his touch, 'Your naughty behavior is incredibly charming', he tilted his head as if to see better the lines of muscles and hair, 'I promised myself I would go slow with you, but it is going to require a lot of restraint on my part'.

Bobby scoffed, 'Don't try to blame your sick ideas on me'.

Crowley's eyes met his, 'Let me remind you that you have nothing to lose', the pupils flashed red again, 'So, why don't you stop being stupid and let me do my magic?'

Before Bobby could answer, Crowley's hand advanced the inch that still lacked.


	2. Know you inside and out

**A Piece of Me**

 **Chapter 2: Know you inside and out**

 _I may not be a genie, but I can make your dreams come true._

When Bobby could focus again, they were in a Japanese themed restaurant, occupying a table in a corner, encircled by a pretty arrangement in bamboo that separated them from the rest of the room.

'Where the Hell we are?', the human hissed at the demon in front of him.

'It's not Hell, Robert. It's Kyoto', Crowley answered calmly, sipping at a glass of water, 'I want you to show off your Japanese skills when the waiter comes'.

'You don't order me-'

The waiter arrived – a lovely young girl in typical Japanese clothes – and Bobby quickly schooled his features and greeted her, accepting a menu.

'Always the gentleman', Crowley commented when they were by themselves again, 'You're just the right kind of predictable'.

Bobby made a face and tried to hide under the cap, just to realize he was not wearing the cap or his previous clothes, but a quite nice pair of pants and a classy white shirt.

He liked the ensemble – it was comfortable and humble –, but he decided not to make things easy, 'I don't remember agreeing to be treated like a doll'.

'You forget I've touched your soul', Crowley was staring at him in a way that anyone who didn't know them would define as _smitten_ – elbows on the table, hands under chin, heart eyes and all, 'I know you don't accept to be pampered because you think you must be the one taking care all the time, but deep inside you enjoy it'.

Bobby squinted, suspicious.

'The pedicure that changed your life, for example-'

'That's enough', Bobby used the menu to hide his blushing cheeks at the realization that Crowley had seen a lot of his memories through his soul, 'I'm convinced'.

The stayed in silence – Bobby studying the menu, Crowley studying him – until the waiter was back for their orders.

He lowered the menu to look at Crowley, 'You speak the language?'

'Yes', the demon smiled sweetly, 'But I'll pretend I don't, so you can choose for the two of us and I get to see you being all knowledgeable'.

Bobby suppressed a roll of eyes and ordered for them, finding out that Crowley was a familiar customer, once the waiter was already aware that whatever he ate must not have salt, when Bobby mentioned it.

When she went away again, Bobby noticed Crowley was moving to accommodate better in the chair, one of his hands apparently adjusting the front of his pants.

'What are you doing?'

The moving persisted, 'You cared enough to tell her about salt in my food'.

'What does it have to-Don't tell me you have a boner'.

'If you don't want to hear it, don't ask'.

'You _do have_ a boner', Bobby huffed, ' _Balls_ '.

Crowley smiled lightly at the word, 'Always happened to me a lot. The unusual part is it has been happening so often regarding a single creature'.

Bobby was incredulous, 'And that would be me?'

'Obsessively, since I've touched your soul', Crowley fussed a bit more, then put his hands on the table, again, squaring his shoulders, 'Don't worry. I have enough control over the meatsuit to not make a scene'.

Bobby was still agape.

'But tell me, love', the demon resumed conversationally, 'Why Japanese?'

xxx

To Bobby's peace of mind but deep chagrin, Crowley was marvelous company.

The human decided to engage in the civilized conversation the demon offered and they had a good time: ate good food, exchanged socially acceptable stories, teased each other amicably, shared jokes.

Bobby couldn't bring himself to feel ashamed for having a good time. It was rare for him to just relax and enjoy the things he liked.

He liked Japanese food.

He liked clever conversation.

He liked company who didn't just want him to get info for them.

When was the last time he had any of that?

'Did I make it right, Robert?'

The silky voice attracted his attention, he finished the post-meal tea and put the cup on the table, 'Yeah', he scoffed without real annoyance, 'As you know very well'.

'I like hearing the admittance', Crowley pursed his lips in thought, 'And I wanted to make sure you're satisfied before we leave'.

Bobby immediately sat up straighter in the chair, tensing.

'Disappointed at the possibility of our date coming to an end?', the demon smiled proudly, 'That good, uhm?'

'Don't call it _a date_ ', Bobby huffed, 'And I'm more worried about what _good deed_ you may have in store for me'.

'You should not worry', Crowley leaned towards Bobby, 'The main course of the night is on the way', his hand advanced on the table, 'I'll make it unforgettable'.

The hand touched his.

And now the hunter was naked.

Lying on his stomach.

Bobby tried to move, but an invisible force kept him in place.

There were some cushions under his middle, elevating his ass in the air in a very suggestive position; his face was in a comfortable opening, like in those beds used for massages.

If it was a mattress, it may be specially made for a certain kind of sex.

'You bastard', Bobby couldn't see the demon, but he knew in his guts that he was there, 'You took me to dinner to have your way with me'.

'If by _having my way_ you mean _offering you what you need_ ', the voice was low and calm, 'Yes'.

'What makes you think I need to be laid by a demon?', Bobby groaned, forcing his arms and legs against the invisible ties and very aware that it made his hips move, too, 'I doubt you saw that in my soul'.

'Calm down, pet', he heard the voice close to his ear, 'As hot as your moves are, don't strain yourself', a hand rested lightly in his hair, 'I've brought you to a place of mine where no one is going to see or interrupt us', fingers caressed his hair, 'You're safe here'.

Bobby scoffed.

A fingertip traced a slow line along his spine, and he shivered.

'Quite responsive', Crowley drawled, 'You have to believe me, Robert', the bed dipped at the new weight on it, 'This is all about you and your pleasure. I won't hurt you – well, I may _shatter_ your misconceptions on sex – but there's no physical injury involved', a warm palm settled on the small of his back and Bobby shivered again, making the demon chuckle, 'I know BDSM is not your thing, so it's automatically off the table', the palm pressed slightly, as if getting acquainted with the skin, 'See how caring I am?'

'Go to Hell, Crowley'.

'Been there quite recently and… Nah', the demon rested both palms on Bobby's buttocks, 'This is much better'.

The human wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words.

He was going to be raped by a demon.

Balls, he _was being raped_ by the King of Hell, once he didn't have the right to say _no_ to this.

Or did he?

'You're violating our contract'.

Bobby spoke and flinched at his choice of words.

'How so, love?'

'It's written I must accept when you want to do something good to me', the hunter summoned strength to speak firmly, 'I'm not obliged to accept something I don't like'.

'That's the whole point', Crowley's voice was lazy, 'You _are going_ to like it'.

The demon spoke and did something that Bobby didn't understand but must include some magic, because he felt a nice tingling sensation through his whole body, 'What is it?'

'I'm cleaning you', Crowley explained, 'So you don't need to worry or be self-aware about any hygienic matters', the mattress dipped differently, and Bobby supposed the demon was moving, 'I don't care about such trivial things, but being nice to humans requires compromises, and I'm very through on my projects'.

The tingling went on, diminishing very slowly.

The momentary silence gave Bobby time to think.

Of course, he still could say _no_ to Crowley and break the contract. If he knew the demon, he would keep his word and let Bobby go.

However, he was not considering saying _no_. He knew what he had gone through without his legs, and for nothing in the world he was going back there.

Well, he better rationalize the situation, then.

Guys sold their bodies to rich and powerful men since the dawn of time. Bobby would not be the first or the last to be fucked in exchange for something and, given the circumstances – how much his legs were worth it, how Crowley seemed decided to make it a pleasurable experience – he must be able to endure it.

However, if Crowley thought he was gaining anything from abusing Bobby's body, he better be ready for a surprise.

Bobby could understand that a demon didn't know what getting intimate involved; maybe Crowley really thought that he was doing something _for_ Bobby when he was, in fact, just doing something _to_ him. However, even if the human did understand, it didn't mean he would forgive this assault.

Suddenly, Bobby felt contact.

Something warm and wet was on his cock, that had been pulled and exposed, pressed against the cushions between his parted legs.

It was a tongue.

A curious and carefree tongue which explored, pressing in the right places, lavishing with attention his dick and his balls as if wanting to taste and map everything.

Lips planted soft kisses on his buttocks and on the very sensitive area between balls and anus, and the hunter moaned and started hardening, unable to keep disengaged.

It extracted a sigh from the demon, 'You are such a beautiful sight, Robert', a lick on his balls, 'Your soul is impressive, but this…', a kiss on the head of his cock, 'This feels exactly how I guessed it would feel'.

Bobby was surprised.

Was Crowley trying to convince him he had fantasized about this? That, between a hellish plot and another, he daydreamed about having Bobby in his mouth?

Whatever ideas were forming in his mind, the hunter couldn't organize them properly, because the demon sucked his cock with gusto, taking him to the edge and suddenly letting go with an obscene pop.

His erection was painful, now, and Bobby closed his eyes fiercely, preparing himself.

The demon was surely going to fuck him now, seizing the fact he was hard and willing.

Bobby had never been fucked, but he had watched some movies. He supposed it hurt, especially when the one in the receiving end was inexperienced or unprepared.

He wondered if Crowley was going to use some magic to make it easier to him.

He wondered if the demon would heal him afterwards, if he got hurt.

He hoped he would be sent home without being sore, at least.

Given the demon's sick notion that he was doing something enjoyable for the human, Bobby could hope for some care.

The hands were back to his butt cheeks, spreading them.

As he suspected, his hole was the next stop.

He breathed deeply and braced for the inevitable.

However, Crowley started using his tongue again.

Bobby couldn't suppress a deep and long moan.

It was unexpectedly delicious: the tongue teased and then entered the ring of muscle, massaging it with no hurry.

Bobby relaxed.

If this was preparation, well, that was going more than good.

Fingertips caressed his perineum and balls.

The hunter grabbed the sheets at his reach – red and silky and _dear Lord I didn't know someone could do that with a tongue_ – shut his eyes close and tensed, trying not to lose all control at the sensations.

'Let go', Crowley stopped the ministrations just enough to talk to him in a soothing voice, 'I've got you'.

The tongue went back to work, and Bobby gave up controlling his body.

The human let his hips move to increase the contact, and his shamelessness was rewarded by a hand pumping his cock while the tongue went deeper in him.

He had no idea how much time they spent in that sweet torture; what he knew was that his orgasm had never been built so slowly and steadily besides when he was the one touching himself.

It was incredible what that very talented and surprisingly invested demon could do.

There were no other sounds in the room but Bobby's moans and the wet noises from behind him.

It was like being in a sex dream – the sensation of pure and guiltless pleasure engulfing him and erasing anything but the physical realm.

At some point it went beyond a previous threshold, and Bobby growled in warning, 'I'm close'.

'You want your release now, love?', a light kiss was planted on his asshole, 'I can keep going for as long as you wish'.

Bobby growled again, moving his hips.

'Tell me what you want'.

The human felt breathless, 'Wanna come'.

With that new purpose, the tongue intensified the movements and a hand pumped his cock in just the right rhythm.

When he felt the orgasm hitting, Bobby made a vocal effort to prevent Crowley again.

The answer he heard was a hungry _Please_ , followed by lips sucking at the head of his cock until he exploded inside the demon's mouth.

Bobby saw stars and trembled all over.

It was perfect.

Delicate and sinful.

He was still panting and delighting in the aftershocks when he felt a hand caressing his hair and the smooth voice appeared again close to his ear, 'You're welcome, love'.

A gentle kiss was planted on his temple and he blacked out.

xxx

Bobby woke up in his own sofa.

He was clean, not sore and wearing his clothes from the previous day.

It was as if nothing had really happened.

A look at his watch told him eight hours had passed.

A look at his desk told him he had gained a new pair of pants and a shirt.

His body felt good and relaxed as he rarely felt in his whole life.

The hunter covered his face with his hands, wondering what he had got into.


	3. Shuffling the deck

**A Piece of Me**

 **Chapter 3: Shuffling the deck**

 _I'm sorry, were you talking to me? No? Well then, please start._

Bobby didn't know what to expect from Crowley, after their 'date'.

(He flinched every time he thought of the word, but he didn't find other honest name for what had happened.

And it was not like he was telling it to anyone who could question it.)

Bobby wondered if the demon had just teased him, used his body for some kink and now they were done.

He wondered if the demon had recorded everything and would try to blackmail him.

He wondered if the demon would persist in his alleged plan of captivating him with niceties to generate positive reactions.

Well, he soon had his answer.

Crowley was very intent on captivating him with niceties.

xxx

In the very next day, the hunter was with a book on his favorite armchair when the King of Hell appeared right in front of him, said his usual _Hello, Robert_ and knelt down between his legs.

'What the-'

'Shush', Crowley ordered, lifting a hand to prepare a snap of fingers, 'Keep on what you were doing', he smirked, 'You're sexy when you focus on your reading'.

'Were you spying on-'

At the sound of snapping, Bobby was pantless, the demon was going down on him, and he couldn't complete the question.

He tried to move his arms, but found out they wouldn't go beyond the strictly necessary to hold the book.

He tried to get back to reading, but pretending there was nothing else happening was not a possibility. The blowjob was so good he didn't care he was kind of doing what the demon had told him to, or that they were in his living room, or that he shouldn't trust a demon enough to enjoy it.

Bobby surrendered, staying boneless on the sofa until Crowley gulped down the last drop, winked at him and disappeared.

The hunter was left satiated, clean and clothed.

He breathed deeply to calm down his body and indeed resume reading.

xxx

In that same night, Bobby had just started his customary shower before bed when the demon appeared in his bathroom.

'Really, Crowley?', Bobby turned off the shower but didn't even bother pulling back the curtain that had been put aside by the nosy demon.

'I bring an offering'.

Bobby eyed the pretty bottle with a fancy ribbon, 'I'm not baby Jesus and you certainly aren't one of the Three Wise Men'.

'When I look at you I think more along the lines of some lascivious pagan god', Crowley looked at the human up and down, 'Of course, the similarities may be just in my mind'.

The hunter rolled his eyes and made a gesture for the bottle, 'What is that?'

'It's a special shower oil which proper use I intend on demonstrating'.

'I can manage by myself', Bobby grunted, 'I've used shower oil before'.

'Really?', the eyes shone, 'Care to tell me the scent?'

 _Walked into that one_ , 'No, Crowley. I won't tell you the scent'.

'Then I just hope you like this one', the King looked at the bottle, 'I guessed it would mix nicely with your skin natural perfume'.

Bobby realized, one more time, that Crowley was saying he thought of the hunter and of ways of pleasing him between a hellish plot and another.

It was still kind of disconcerting.

The human decided, one more time, to let it go, 'How you think of doing it? Joining me? Won't it get your precious clothes soaked?'

The demon grinned in enthusiasm, 'Don't worry, pet. I have everything planned'.

Crowley put the bottle carefully on the sink and snapped his fingers.

In the blink of an eye, his coat was besides the bottle and he was unbuttoning his cufflinks and folding his sleeves.

'Hands on the wall, Robert. I'll do some work on your back'.

Bobby obeyed, realizing it meant he trusted the demon to be behind him while he was naked and vulnerable.

(Oh, well. It had already happened in their first 'date', in fact.)

Crowley opened the bottle and a divine scent filled the room.

'It smells nice'.

'Just wait for how it feels'.

'Well, that is- _Oh, God_ '.

The hands kneading his shoulders didn't stop, but the voice was scolding, 'Have some respect, Robert. Enough of Christian imagery'.

Bobby chuckled.

And then moaned at the right strength of hands on his muscles.

'That's more like it, love'.

The hunter relaxed his arms against the wall and spread his legs.

'I'm flattered, but I intend keeping on the massaging, for now'.

'Don't get the wrong idea', Bobby sighed at a knot being worked on, 'I'm too old to stand still for much time'.

The expert hands kept working.

Of course, silence would not last long.

'I wonder why you would speak of _wrong ideas_ ', Crowley's hands reached lower, 'You surely wouldn't mind if we had a repeated performance of our Japanese tryst, would you?'

Luckily, Bobby was facing the wall and his blushing could not be seen when he groaned, 'Idjit'.

'Now you're teasing', Crowley approached and pecked each of Bobby's shoulder blades, 'Have some patience. This massage is going to have a happy end'.

When Bobby was between his covers, later, he didn't know what had made him so ready for a peaceful night of sleep: it could be the amazing massage he hadn't even realized he needed, or the memories of a hand job, soft kisses on his back and that sinfully pleasant hickey on his neck.

xxx

From then on, they had an unspoken agreement: the King of Hell visited whenever he fancied, but never showed himself when there was someone else around; sometimes he would go directly to the point, pleasuring Bobby in a quick and efficient manner; sometimes he would take his time exploring the human's body with fingers and lips and tongue, awakening sensitive parts of him.

Crowley never hurt or did anything humiliating, but he never permitted Bobby to touch him, never took off more than his coat and never stayed afterwards, and for some reason it started bothering the human.

xxx

Maybe that was why Bobby started the chatting routine.

As soon as the demon materialized, he would offer a drink and ask about Hell before Crowley could say or do anything.

Obviously pleased with the interest, the demon told him some entertaining tales and provided Scotch just to tease the hunter.

And, contradicting what was expected of such a creature, Crowley would stare attentively at Bobby, ask about _his_ day and _listen_ to the answer.

Both knew they were testing the waters, not asking or telling too much in order to not give the other the impression that they were using their encounters to dig information. They were clever enough to pick the hints and steer the conversation towards themselves and not their 'jobs', what turned time before sex into nice and cherished moments.

xxx

Bobby had wanted to broaden his activities with Crowley, not liking the feeling that he was just a body to be touched in the right way in order to climax.

He was not against someone just wanting to give him physical pleasure and orgasms, but he enjoyed the conversations and the company, and the easiest way to convey that was engaging the demon into making their _preliminaries_ longer.

It worked beautifully.

The King of Hell's visits started lasting hours, and the sex sessions seemed a result of their time together, not isolated favors.

xxx

At some point, Crowley was staying around to chat over shared liquor while the hunter did mundane tasks like cooking or fixing a car.

He often gave free tips on the monster of the week.

As much as his duties permitted, he took Bobby to expensive restaurants where the King always had a table reserved, or to exotic places he knew were of the human's interest.

They talked about small daily occurrences and commented on the news of the world.

It was comfortably domestic until one of them – or both – got aroused.

Then, it was always the same: Crowley would give Bobby an orgasm – through a blowjob or a hand job – and disappear immediately afterwards.

xxx

The night that changed everything happened into the third month of their liaison.

Crowley had arrived with a bottle of Craig, they sat opposite to each other in Bobby's living room and started one of their peaceful nights together.

They talked, as always: the human mentioned some difficult research, the King offered useful clues and told him an entertaining tale on his past experiences with the creature he was probably dealing with; the King ranted about stupid demons, the human offered useful advice on how to deal with brats, telling some anecdote about Sam and Dean as kids.

(The Winchesters' names were mentioned with varied tones of fondness and annoyance, by both.)

In that night they quickly left aside work and spoke of themselves in a quite personal way.

Bobby told Crowley how he got an interest and developed his self-taught knowledge of cars. He didn't mention his father directly, but both knew the need to learn a profession as soon as possible was directly related to the pressure his mother did after telling the Police the boy had shot his father by accident.

As if wishing to retribute in the same topic, Crowley told Bobby about his first experiences with magic, when he was still a small boy in Scotland. He didn't mention his mother directly, but it was clear he still remembered clearly his human childhood and had some deep ingrained confused feelings towards her.

It was just an ordinary night of the two of them being comfortable with each other, but that turn on the conversation changed something: their voices were softer than usual, and the general mood was of bonding over the understanding that they had gone through a lot and appreciated having someone for them like that.

(Obviously, none of that was said.)

At some point of the night a wave of something strangely similar to _tenderness_ passed between them, and they stared at each other in silence.

Sensing the agitation growing under Crowley's contained demeanor, Bobby decided to give the demon some space: he got up, stretched his back and declared he was thirsty.

He really intended to drink some water, but the demon grabbed the opportunity to break the moment his usual way: he went to the edge of his sit and pulled Bobby closer by the hips, 'What a coincidence: I'm thirsty too, pet'.

The hunter looked down at the other's face.

Crowley had a teasing half-smile that had never seemed so fake.

Not because he was pretending to desire Bobby, but because they just had had a kind of heart-to-heart, and it shook the demon so deeply it was not enough to change the subject – he had to wear his mask of meaningless lust to hide the emotions that insisted on coming to the surface.

Bobby witnessed, one more time, the struggle under the carefully crafted façade.

Realizing how exposed he was, Crowley got serious, but didn't let go of Bobby's hips.

Neither knew what to say.

They stayed there, eyes locked again, what ironically took them back to the situation they were trying to avert.

'We may have talked too much for a single night', Crowley finally said, and lowered his stare to Bobby's middle, that was right in front of his face, 'You better do something to shut my mouth'.

Bobby moved his hand slowly.

It was the first time Crowley left him so free after he signaled for sex, and Bobby wanted to seize the opportunity without freaking the demon out.

His fingertips caressed lightly one cheek, 'Something?'

Crowley leaned his head a bit against the touch and closed his eyes as if it hurt him to cave in like that, 'Anything you want, sweetheart'.

The closed eyes and the endearment snapped Bobby's self-control.

The hunter leaned enough to grab the lapels of the demon's coat and force him to get up.

When they were both standing, the wary expression on Crowley's face was Bobby's last straw.

That creature could kill him with a thought, and still he didn't stop the manhandling.

Maybe they had reached a point in their game where mistrust had no place.

Bobby captured those lips as if it was a point of honor to show the kind of thirst he had.

Yes, it included the raw lust the demon could wake up in him, but it was a need for other kind of intimacy, too: something that had been more and more present when they were together and made the human think, as bizarre as it seemed, that it just could be _affection_.

The kiss started as massaging of lips but soon had open mouths, and Bobby gave everything he had.

No one besides Karen had been that dedicated to stay around him.

He wondered how difficult it must be, to a creature used to be obeyed and feared, to do what Crowley had been doing – spending so much time with him, thinking of him, opening up to him.

Bobby didn't know exactly what he would get from that kiss, but he intended to show how much he appreciated what had been developing between them.

His hand sneaked his way up the demon's back and entwined in his hair, and the unexpected sensual gesture made Crowley moan and grab him tighter.

Both got lost in the lip-lock.

(If there was not a demon involved, they could say it was _heavenly_.)

When they parted, Bobby stared into Crowley's eyes.

He was ready to admit that the demon had been right since the beginning – that he was a delicious partner, trusting and dependable, and that Bobby longed for him and wanted more.

However, when he opened his mouth to speak, he saw sheer panic in the other's eyes.

Crowley disappeared and didn't come back for two days.


	4. Renegotiating

**A Piece of Me**

 **Chapter 4: Renegotiating**

 _I must be in a museum, because you truly are a work of art._

'We need some ground rules'.

Bobby raised his eyes from the book currently open on his desk.

He was standing, a phone on his ear, when the distressed King of Hell appeared in front of him to make the statement of the century.

(At a safe distance, by the way.)

The hunter nodded in acknowledgement and spoke calmly on the phone, 'I think that covers everything, Sam. When there's news, call me', he heard what was said, 'Yeah, it's Crowley. He's here and he seems pissed. Don't worry, I got it. Take care of yourself and your brother, boy'.

The King was frowning in confusion when the call was ended, 'You told the Winchesters about us?'

'I told them we kind of mended things and were in amicable terms', Bobby put away the cell phone and closed the book, 'But are we?'

Crowley huffed, 'It depends on your capacity to understand where we stand'.

'If I remember it right, the contract says I must accept nice things from you', Bobby shrugged, 'Whatever else happens is on us'.

'There is no place for _whatever else_ to happen', Crowley closed his fists by his sides in unusual tension, 'I'm the King of Hell. I define what I'm giving you, and when, and how'.

'Sure', Bobby agreed, very serious, 'But you said I could do anything to your mouth'.

'And you could!', the voice was altered and raising in volume, 'You could have hit me. You could have fucked my face. What in blazes made you think you should KISS ME?!'

'I'm human'.

Crowley deflated, 'Pardon?'

'I'm not a hypocrite. I enjoy a romp in the hay…', Crowley tried to interrupt, but Bobby went on, 'I've done it before and you'd be more than worth it, being that good with your mouth and your hands', he gave a step towards the demon, 'But this thing between us is not just that, anymore, and I feel like we should act accordingly'.

'Accordingly to the contract, yes', Crowley frowned in irritation, 'That's why it's written. That's why it's called a BLOODY DEAL'.

'The deal is about me', the hunter explained calmly, 'That's why I said I kissed you because I am human', he got closer enough to reach out and touch if he wanted so, but didn't, yet, 'When things get serious, humans want the whole package, or they get frustrated'.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'You've been visiting every day. Sometimes, twice a day. The record is four times…'

'I had forgotten my tie…'

'Surely. I guess you just have that one, and no demon mojo to retrieve it without stopping by to stare at my ass while I'm tidying my kitchen', Bobby scoffed at Crowley's squinting, 'Anyway, you come over to spend time with me. A lot of time, just to chat and share things like school girls in sleepovers', he raised his brows, 'And we go on _dates_ '.

'I don't see your point'.

'You can't come over, blow me and disappear, anymore'.

'Yes, I can'.

'Not after all we've been doing', Bobby stated, 'We're past that point'.

'I still don't see it'.

The next words were blurted out and the human's face reddened, 'I want you to get off, too'.

Crowley scoffed, 'You don't have to worry about me, darling. I'm the King of Hell. I can have it anytime I wish. I don't need to-'

'It's not about you'.

'What?'

' _I_ want to see your pleasure. _I_ want to know you are enjoying it, too', Bobby lowered his head a bit, hiding his eyes with the cap for a moment, then looked up again. 'It's a human thing to want to know your partner is into you, not just making the right moves for you to come'.

Crowley was agape for a long moment.

Then, he exploded, 'You're making it up!', his eyes flared red, 'More humans pay for sex without attachment every day than your mortal mind could ever imagine! Why would you refuse being treated like a sultan?'

'Listen to yourself, Your Majesty', Bobby kept calm and carefully non-sarcastic, 'You really believe your role here is doing the job of a payed whore or a sugar daddy?'

The demon stayed silent, his eyes searching Bobby's frantically, his mind in overdrive.

It was kind of funny to watch a creature who always acted as if nothing could surprise him so wrong footed.

Bobby wouldn't leave him off the hook, this time, 'You wanted to make me feel good things towards you. You managed. Now, as a typical human, I need more to feel satisfied'.

Again, silence and shock.

When Crowley spoke, he was genuinely confused, looking around in a lost way that was all kinds of cute, 'I've done everything. I've taken you to dinners. We strolled on parks. I was gentle and careful even when all I wanted was to eat you whole...'

Bobby pressed his lips to not laugh.

He must be crazy to find those words from a dangerous and powerful demon so hilarious, but they just proved how right he was in demanding more.

The King went on, 'I've been telling you everything I enjoy in you. I made you come more than you have in your whole life', the demon ignored the annoyed face directed at him, 'What else do you want?'

Bobby suppressed a victorious glee.

Crowley could have just said he must take what he was given.

However, he accepted the human's reasoning and was – or so it seemed – open to suggestions.

'I want a lot of things', Bobby stared deeply into Crowley's eyes, purposely close and intimate, 'But we can start small'.

'There's nothing small about you, love', the demon smirked, more comfortable at the opportunity of innuendo, 'But tell me what you have in mind, please'.

'For starters, you could let me use my hands'.

Crowley immediately blinked away and appeared on the other side of the room, 'Do you take me for an idiot, Singer?'

'Of course, he would think it's a trap', Bobby sighed, 'It doesn't have to be here. Take me somewhere else where you can make sure I don't have a hidden weapon'.

'Why would you make it so easy?'

'Because you must feel safe with me like I feel with you for it to work'.

Crowley pondered on it for some moments, then blinked again to his previous spot, in front of Bobby, 'I wish we could leave the house now. You made me curious', he looked away coyly, 'However, I understand your boys can call any moment'.

'You're seriously pretending to be worried about Sam and Dean?', the hunter frowned, 'That's one of the most offending lines you've ever tried on me'.

'That's because it's just an excuse', Crowley smirked, 'But, for the records, I'm not completely indifferent to them. Maybe some day I'll be able to appreciate the moron's efforts', he took Bobby's hand in a surprising soft gesture, 'For now I still have to refrain from seeking my hellhounds on them when they make you pull at your pretty hair in worry'.

'You really talk too much, sometimes'.

'Just _sometimes_?', the demon grinned, 'That's progress!'

Crowley raised his free hand for the familiar snap of fingers and, in the blink of an eye, they were in a luxurious room.

Bobby looked around and then through the double doors, in awe at the paradisiac beach outside, 'Where are we?'

'Tahiti', the demon turned to look at where Bobby was looking, not letting go of his hand while trying to understand his frowning face, 'What is it, pet? You seem bothered'.

'It's kind of too much'.

'Too much what? Distance from your house? Or too many coconut trees?'

'I didn't ask for a honeymoon'.

Crowley let go of the hand to stand in front of Bobby and study the human's face.

Bobby endured the analysis stoically, waiting for whatever Crowley would come with.

'I see', the demon spoke and looked pointedly towards the beach.

Bobby found himself laying on a comfortable chaise.

Under a giant parasol.

On the sand line of a desert beach.

In front of a mansion.

The warm and blue ocean was just some feet away.

A delicious breeze touched his skin.

He was naked, obviously.

Crowley was sitting on a similar chaise, by his side, but completely clothed and with his body turned to him, hands on his knees, 'Humans have this limited notion that we need a special occasion to treat ourselves', his eyes trekked on Bobby's skin, 'Why it has to be a honeymoon for us to be together in a place like this?'

'I forget who I'm talking to', Bobby put one hand behind his head to support it and make it easier for him to face Crowley, 'Issues as money and travelling time don't matter to the King'.

The demon didn't answer for some moments.

The intensity in his stare seemed almost dangerous.

When he spoke, it was in a low voice, 'You wanted to see that I'm enjoying this', he opened the zipper in his pants and took out his hard member, 'I hope this is proof enough for you'.

Bobby couldn't help but stare.

It was the first time he saw any part of Crowley's anatomy that was usually under layers of expensive black clothes, and it was his penis, of all things.

The demon had decided to leave all subtlety aside.

'You poofed us to a paradise in the other side of the world to do that?', Bobby raised a brow, 'Someone has a taste for the dramatics'.

'Oh, Robert', Crowley sighed, hands again on his knees, his penis standing without assistance between his legs, 'You tease me with poses that show off those shoulders, you tease me with witty words and gruffy attitude, and I'm supposed to stay calm and collected?', he tilted his head, his eyes staring longingly at the body in front of him, 'You're all muscle and meat and soft hair and all I see right now is perfection'.

It was Bobby's turn to be silent.

Maybe this game was more unpredictable than he had imagined.

The demon with an interest in him was a complex creature who was troubled by the idea of engaging in real intimacy while eagerly interested in offering anything that could _woo_ the hunter.

Bobby looked again at the exposed penis.

He had seen movies and read about gay sex, once he had felt attracted to guys. However, he preferred women, and it didn't help that being gay or bi still was a social stigma – someone would have to be really special to make him pursue the idea of a same-sex relationship, and no one had come even close to that.

No one but Crowley.

The demon was insistent and charming.

He was interesting and good looking in a way that caught Bobby's eye – refined, quick minded, shorter than him, with big greenish eyes.

Not even mentioning the bold and no-nonsense attitude that hid a fascinating underlayer of deep ingrained fear of rejection.

Bobby recognized all those things. He had fought his own battle against feelings of rejection, thanks to his parents; he had relived that when he denied his wife a child in a moment of panic – and never had the opportunity to mend things with her, once she was possessed soon after their argument.

So, the hunter understood completely the position Crowley was in, and it kind of tampered the fact he was a demon and should not be trusted – even if his hunter's mind couldn't completely erase the notion that this liaison was turning into the perfect opportunity to hurt the self-assured King of Hell.

However, when Bobby looked into that face, all he could see was the other's struggle to not let the underlayer come too close to the surface and flee in a panic, like it had happened when they kissed, two days ago.

It made Crowley completely different from any other demon Bobby had met.

It made him different from most humans he met, being so conscious of his own fragility and, still, decided to test the limits of it.

There was not a hint of teasing in Crowley's eyes, right now. He was waiting for what Bobby had to say, after confessing his desire and exposing his lust.

Bobby realized Crowley had definitively accepted that the human was a wild card, and that the whole process of courting had to be based in more than what he had already seen in his soul – it was a game to be played by two, with ground rules being built every time they were needed.

The fact they had chemistry since their first kiss and that Crowley knew where and how to touch his body, once he had had access to Bobby's memories through his soul, was not forgotten; however, there was something else to the way he took his time to arouse and pleasure the human that helped Bobby to take a decision.

Yes, maybe this mutual understanding was just an illusion, but for now Bobby wanted to keep things going forward.

He wanted to see more of that meatsuit.

He wanted to know that body like Crowley knew his.

He was curious and excited by the idea of finding out what made the King of Hell lose control.

His eyes went back to the exposed member.

Crowley opened his legs a bit more and straightened his back, showing himself.

Bobby was definitively attracted to that.

'Come here, you', the human invited.

Crowley blinked in surprise and moved his hands to his member to take it in.

'Let it out', Bobby said, 'Please'.

Crowley hesitated for a moment, obeyed and then got up, 'What exactly do you have in mind?'

'I want you to lay on me. I want to feel yours rubbing against mine', Bobby spoke and, realizing how bold he had been, asked carefully, 'Can we do that?'


	5. Changes

**A Piece of me**

 **Chapter 5: Changes**

 _Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!_

The demon froze at the delicately put question.

That was not how they did things.

His meatsuit was never that involved and exposed.

He was always able to keep complete control over what was done.

Crowley's first instinct was to say _no_.

He could easily propose something else and distract the hunter.

But Bobby had asked for it so respectfully…

His eyes made clear that no harsh words would be said if the demon decided to deny it…

That Southern gentleness would be Crowley's undoing.

So, he agreed, 'Yes, love. We can'.

He closed Bobby's legs and straddled him, the fabric of his pants stretching then accommodating when his own feet found a comfortable spot besides each of the human's knees.

Their members brushed lightly while the demon moved, what extracted an aroused hiss from Bobby.

Crowley reached for their cocks and started slow movements that made the human roll his eyes and keep them closed in pleasure.

'You overestimate me…', Bobby panted, '…if you think I could plot anything against you while we're like this'.

'You're a romantic, Robert'.

Bobby chuckled and opened his eyes.

It was the first time they were facing each other while being intimate, and he had never seen something so sexy as Crowley, all dressed up, straddling him while maneuvering their hardenings in his hand.

The demon had his eyes open, but not looking directly at the other's face.

The human understood.

It was different from what a demon must be used to do. Bobby guessed sex was rather harsh and focused on the pleasure of the more powerful, among evil creatures. The simple fact that Crowley had been doing the exact opposite to Bobby, taking his time to pleasure the human since their new deal, was already out of his comfort zone; the fact he had agreed to share the experience must be a real challenge.

'May I use my hands, now?', Bobby asked hoarsely.

Crowley stopped and flashed red eyes for a moment, 'Yes, but don't get funny, Singer'.

It seemed the human was not the only one with trouble thinking, right now.

'Wouldn't dream of messing with what you're doing, Your Majesty'.

The title made the demon shiver involuntarily.

Crowley raised his chin in an obvious maneuver to not be watched while being so aroused.

Bobby lifted his hands slowly.

He carefully landed them on the demon's hips.

Crowley lowered his head and closed his eyes, keeping now just his hand moving.

That body language spoke of being tense and prepared to fight, if necessary.

Bobby's hands travelled by the fabric of the pants until he reached the sides of the shirt under the coat.

He was not touching any skin directly. He supposed it would not be well received if he tried, once Crowley insisted on showing so little of his body in a daily basis.

Bobby was glad to be permitted to trace the forms he was finding out for the first time.

A small frown formed on the demon's forehead at the tender exploration.

Centuries of distrust and fear were showing their effects on him.

Bobby wondered how demons managed to have satisfying sex if softness was so alien to them. One of the most thrilling things about sex was discovering the sensitive parts in the other's body through tentative touches, and still those creatures were so conditioned to be distrustful that they couldn't enjoy that.

Maybe that was why they promoted orgies: because a one-on-one thing would not be enough to do something about the emptiness inside a super-powered meatsuit.

It made obvious, one more time, how different Crowley was from other demons.

If Bobby could just not mess it up-

 _Balls._

No matter how much time passed, his deepest fear of breaking everything he touched would rear its ugly head again.

Bobby breathed deeply to calm down.

If the demon could reign over his worst instincts, so could he.

The human focused on the shapes at his hands, advancing the caress to the front of the shirt, palming the stomach and then making a path slowly towards the chest.

It felt good. Crowley was plump in the right places.

He was still rigid and moving his hand around their cocks slowly, as if he needed to keep part of his mind aware of any dangerous changes.

And suddenly, Bobby's fingers accidently brushed a nipple and Crowley whimpered.

Surprised and aroused at the display, one of the human's hands got a hold of the black tie and gave it a light tug.

Crowley obeyed with no hesitation, leaning forward.

(Bobby remembered the demon saying he liked submitting when he had control over the circumstances.

Well, it was a bold move for a first time having some active role, but worth a try.)

The hunter put his free hand behind the demon's head and directed it to the hook between his neck and shoulder.

He would not demand a kiss, now. He just wanted to convey the message that they were together in this, and that being close was not dangerous.

Crowley tensed as if not understanding what was required from him.

Bobby's other hand let go of the tie and reached for the demon's lower back, pressing it down a bit.

It didn't take long for the demon to realize he was just supposed to sprawl on top of Bobby and relax.

When he did so, he adjusted to the new position spreading his legs wider.

His lips and tongue started working on Bobby's neck while his hand resumed the pumping on their members.

Bobby used his own hands in very different ways: the one on the back descended to palm the demon's ass with force; the one on the head caressed the hair delicately.

(Crowley enjoyed both actions equally, if his delighted sighs and groans were any indication.)

'Oh, damn', Bobby grunted when the pumping intensified, 'I'm already so close', his head turned for him to kiss the other's temple, 'You feel too good'.

The hunter didn't have time to fear he had broken some unspoken rule when he planted a kiss on the demon, because Crowley himself moved his head to join their lips.

The deep kiss didn't give opportunity to voice any of the unspoken things still lingering between them, but when they came together, tongues entwined and cocks pressing against each other, they were made aware of a bond stronger than any words could express.

Being soon back in complete control of the meatsuit, Crowley stayed observing Bobby's face and caressing his hair soothingly while the human dealt with the panting and the tremble of limbs.

When their eyes met, the warmth in them was, definitively, affection.

Bobby enlaced his fingers on Crowley's lower back, 'Just stay where you are for a bit, will you?'

The demon smiled sweetly, supporting himself on his elbows, 'If that's what you want'.

'Yeah', the hunter breathed deeply some times and gulped down, 'The crisis is over, isn't it?'

'Completely'.

Bobby nodded.

His thumbs made small circles on Crowley's clothed back.

He wished he could feel the skin underneath.

It may take some convincing, but he was patient.

Time to clear other thing out.

'Wanna ask you something'.

Crowley nodded, then moved his head to nuzzle his cheek, eyes closing in obvious rapture, 'Yes, love?'

Bobby was fascinated.

It was like seeing an animal who had never been petted, and now couldn't get enough of it.

It was sad to think that someone may have lived that longer – a human life on Earth, centuries in Hell, a new kind of life as a demon – missing so much a simple gentle contact that, at the first opportunity to have it, he surrendered to the feeling so completely.

Yes, the circumstances were under the demon's control – his place, he on top, he in a meatsuit that recovered from anything faster than the old hunter currently with him could do – but, still, he had been giving more and more space for Bobby to act and, right now, he was being just gratuitously tender.

There was no reason to be tender but the need to bask in those feelings of belonging, and the human found himself reciprocating, snuggling further into that embrace.

'I noticed you don't seem much…', Bobby chose his next words carefully, his voice soft, '…interested in kissing'.

Crowley just murmured something that seemed an agreement, his nose lazily caressing Bobby's beard.

'I want to know if it's a business thing. Maybe kisses are just to seal deals. In that case, doing it any other time is off-limits'.

'It's not a matter of being off-limits, pet', Crowley sighed, a hand caressing Bobby's hair, fingertips reaching his beard as if he had waited to do it for too long, 'I just always considered it unnecessary for sex'.

'How so?'

'Kisses don't placate lust', he shrugged.

'Sorry to inform, but I enjoy kissing you', Bobby was very serious, 'It's a kind of intimacy I'd like to have'.

'It's your lucky day, then, because I enjoy kissing you, too', Crowley raised his torso, supporting his body on one arm to face Bobby, 'To be sincere – what I rarely am, but you really do things to me –, I enjoyed our first kiss. You were extremely bothered by it…'

'You enjoyed it so much you took a pic'.

'And it's a memento I'll keep close to my dead heart forever', he grinned cheekly, then resumed, 'I enjoyed the second one after my initial shock at your idiocy faded…'

'You kissed me back from the start, liar'.

'Just because you're irresistible'.

Bobby couldn't prevent the corners of his mouth to curve up.

Crowley's eyes softened.

Gathering his bravery, the human asked, 'And about this one?'

'The kiss we just had while we were consummating-'

'Yeah, Crowley. That one'.

'It was quite good', Crowley pursed his lips in thought, 'I may consider kisses from you as acceptable side-dishes for orgasms'.

'Jesus!'

Crowley laughed at Bobby's outraged reaction.

It was rare to see the King of Hell laughing like that.

The hunter watched fondly.

He had a nice high laugh, deeply felt, that undid momentarily the darkness always looming in his eyes and made him seem completely human.

When he realized he was being observed, Crowley seemed taken off guard.

He recovered lying on his side and resting a hand over Bobby's chest.

The demon stayed looking at his own hand moving up and down to the human's breathing.

He was carefully avoiding Bobby's eyes.

Bobby, knowing very well that the demon must be afraid of being teased on his human reaction, covered Crowley's hand with his without saying anything.

The supporting gesture relaxed Crowley, and he rested his head on Bobby's shoulder.

They stayed like that for some time, just enjoying the moment of silent understanding and each other's presence.

'I have places to go and things to do, love…'

Crowley started speaking but stopped after those words.

His voice was small.

Too small for someone who made a reputation of not caring.

He cleared his throat, composing himself, and resumed in a somewhat cooler tone, 'If you want to enjoy this place for some time more, just say the word. I can pick you later'.

'No sense in staying without you'.

'Robert!', Crowley huffed, 'You're arousing me again with the gentlemanliness!'

Bobby lifted his head to see if it was true.

It was.

The human's body shook with laughter, 'I have a superpower!', he covered his eyes with his free hand, 'I can make it hard for the King to leave me…'

And now it was Crowley's turn to stare.

It was rare to see the grumpy hunter laughing – erase that: it was brand new that the grumpy hunter would find humor in such a bizarre thing.

However, it seemed they were so comfortable around each other it turned them both into a pair of dorks.

Happy dorks.

Crowley had never realized how important it was to share silly moments with someone.

Bobby, still smiling, turned into his side for them to face, 'What?'

'You're a work of Art, Mister Singer'.

The hunter scoffed, 'Don't exaggerate in the flattery, Mister Crowley'.

'I'm not', the demon licked his lips, 'However, if it serves to convince you to give me a parting kiss, I'm in'.

'Don't need convincing', 'Bobby grinned, 'Idjit'.

Crowley made the most annoyed face possible under the circumstances (isolated tropical paradise, a naked Robert Singer saying that peculiar word, a recent orgasm and the exchange of tender caresses) and leaned in, 'Pucker up, butter cup'.

Bobby laughed again.

That kiss was slow and sensual.

It involved Crowley's hand on Bobby's cheek.

It involved Bobby's hand coming up to Crowley's nape to keep him close.

xxx

They soon reappeared on Bobby's living room, and this time Crowley didn't disappear immediately: he pulled the hunter for a last peck of lips and a long meaningful stare before he vanished.

When he was left alone, Bobby stayed there, lost for a moment.

He wondered how far this would go, and what it meant for him.


	6. The point of no return

**A Piece of Me**

 **Chapter 6: The point of no return**

 _Are you_ _religious_ _? Because you're the answer to all my prayers._

Bobby and Crowley had been drinking together for some hours, occupying side by side armchairs on the hunter's living room.

Surprisingly, not much Scotch had been consumed – they had just been sipping from their tumblers.

The idea was not to get smashed, but to enjoy each other's company after their crazy last weeks.

They had so much trouble to deal with that it seemed more than just one month ago that Castiel had appeared to Crowley presenting a plan for them to share Purgatory as a source of power – in the angel's war against Raphael and for the demon to secure his rule of Hell.

But that was not the shocking part. It was kind of expected that Castiel, being a soldier, would do something crazy to win a celestial battle.

The shocking part was that Crowley, even if tempted by the idea, decided to ask for Bobby's opinion on the matter before taking his decision.

The hunter's opinion had included a lot of expletives on why such an idea was _dangerous_ , _nuts_ and just downright _stupid_. He didn't stop ranting about it until Crowley promised for all that was damned to never agree with such a preposterous thing.

Not one to keep unnecessary secrets (and definitively not one to risk a change of mind from his demon), Bobby hurried to involve Sam and Dean and forced everybody to join their heads and look for another plan that helped Castiel and gave Crowley (' _the evil we know'_ ) the extra power he wanted to smash Lucifer's loyalists.

The plan seemed good, was already in motion, and things were promising.

That night was, then, for spending quality time together after days of restless plotting and some risky moves.

They managed not to talk about 'work' initially, but their easy conversation would take them, sooner or later, back to the Winchesters and, obviously, to their angel.

'I know you trust Feathers to some extent', Crowley said, 'But you must not forget he was never human. He has serious difficulties in understanding that things are not black or white. Can you imagine him with God-like powers? It would be a winged nightmare'.

'We have already good reason to think all angels are dicks', Bobby agreed, 'Hope this story helps Cas to know better than to think that swallowing monsters is working just because the cause is fair'.

'Quite Machiavellian of him, when you think about it', the demon raised his tumbler towards the man on his side, in a half-mocking toast, 'To the unnecessary timelines filled with tragedy we avoided by joining forces'.

'To that', Bobby agreed, raising his glass to touch the other's and taking a healthy swig.

They stayed silent for some moments.

The human looked at the demon, who was currently silent and looking ahead.

Crowley was especially sedated, that night.

Bobby knew the demon had realized, for some time, that he didn't need to talk all the time or even do any grand gestures – that he didn't need to do anything, in fact – for their relationship to go smoothly.

After the crisis on what was negotiable (solved in what Crowley called _Our Tahitian Honeymoon_ ), two things happened and put their minds at easy.

First, they started sharing matters related to important decisions. It helped them to understand each other and, as Castiel's last stupidity proved, to join forces and avert trouble.

Second, Crowley was getting more and more spontaneous during their intimacy.

He had already given up keeping his clothes on, for example. He had tried to defend his right to not take everything off every time, but Bobby was very convincing.

The hunter smiled fondly at a memory.

xxx

'We're really arguing on the need of skin-to-skin interaction for sexy times?', the demon had asked in an annoyed voice while lifting his arms for the hunter to at least do the work of taking the clothes from him, 'Because I don't see the point in spending time with this'.

'That's the point', rough hands loosened the silver tie and started for the top buttons of the black shirt, 'If you didn't _enjoy pestering others_ so much, you could simply _enjoy others_ '.

'You want me to enjoy anyone else, love?', the demon spoke lowly, eyes focused on Bobby's face, 'Because I think I may have made quite clear how much I enjoy you'.

'I think it's nice to see you enjoying anything', the hunter looked back and made sure to let the heat appear clearly in his eyes, 'You should know it very well, by now'.

They had kissed slowly, after that exchange, Bobby's hands exploring Crowley's chest in a way that would be impossible when they started whatever that was.

It didn't seem that important, but every time the King permitted himself to be touched freely renewed the hunter's confidence in what existed between them and gave him hope to go further.

xxx

Bobby sighed, looking at the relaxed demon, and resumed the conversation, 'You must have History with angels'.

'Obviously, darling. You don't achieve my position ignoring the existence of such creatures – even if usually they prefer not to _mingle_ with the kinds of me'.

'I suppose even them may need favors from powerful demons'.

'And you suppose right'.

'Hypocritical bastards'.

'And not even that good in bed, either'.

'Have you-Forget it. Of course you have'.

Crowley chuckled.

However, it didn't have the mirth of someone with any good memories, or even pride, on what he had done.

Bobby decided to change the subject without being too obvious.

Maybe exposing himself a bit could work to get the demon back to comfort, and he rested his glass on a nearby table, 'I've been wanting to ask you something'.

Crowley breathed deeply, his meatsuit relaxed on the armchair, his head lazily turning to Bobby, 'Yes, love?'

'It's about sex with other… creatures'.

Crowley straightened in the chair, 'You're curious to know what kind of partners I had, and the things they could do?', he tilted his head, 'I should have guessed, being you a researcher at the heart, that you would be interested in such things, but still I'm quite surprised at you bringing it on'.

'It's not that', Bobby growled in sudden embarrassment, because the demon had to, obviously, stare as if he was the most interesting phenomenon in the universe, 'I mean to ask if you… have been with any one'.

'Anyone but you?'

Bobby rolled his eyes and nodded.

'Lately?'

Bobby nodded.

'Any other partners? Or any other non-human partners?'

'Both, damnit!', Bobby huffed, 'Don't make it more difficult than it already is'.

Crowley made his tumbler disappear and turned his chair completely to the other man, 'Are you jealous, Robert? Didn't know you had it in you'.

'Wouldn't say I'm jealous, but… I've been thinking that we never went all the way. So, I suppose you're getting it somewhere else'.

The demon's eyes opened a bit more in understanding.

His stare didn't waver for a long time.

Bobby respected the silence.

'If I were', Crowley asked, delicately, 'Would that be a problem?'

Bobby frowned a bit, 'Not sure. Probably. I know I don't have a saying in it. It's just that… I've never been in a situation like this. Never had someone who stayed and, still, wasn't official', he messed with his cap, 'Besides, you're a demon, but not the usual demon. I don't know what to expect and it… bothers me that I could be doing something wrong by not doing… enough'.

Crowley kept staring.

Bobby could feel it, but now he couldn't look back.

It was strange that he really cared if the King of Hell was getting some from anyone else.

It was strange that he really cared if it could be his fault.

When had he started caring? Shouldn't he just make sure what they had between them – something that started on the King of Hell's wish to give the hunter pleasure – was going strong?

Crowley moved.

He crossed his legs, supported his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand.

Bobby pondered that was the position of someone who intended to keep watching something for hours.

However, Crowley seemed just be getting more comfortable, once he soon spoke, 'Would you believe me if I said that what I have with you leaves me quite satisfied?'

Well, now it was impossible not to look back, 'If you said seriously, I'd believe it'.

Crowley adjusted his chin on his fist, 'Then, I'm saying it seriously: what I have with you leaves me quite satisfied, Robert'.

'I'm surprised', Bobby took off the cap and scratched his head, 'I can't even start guessing what you could get from a vampire or, I don't know, a shapeshifter'.

'Your kinks are showing, darling'.

'It's not that, idjit', they exchanged smiles, 'What I'm trying to say is that you could be fooling around with superpowered beings and doing whatever magical things in bed…'

'What we do in bed is quite magical, in my far-from-humble opinion', the King inserted the comment, smirking.

Bobby scoffed, lowered his head to hide his eyes with the cap, '…and, still, you insist in staying around'.

'Do you mind that?', the demon's voice was careful, 'Would you prefer I didn't come around so much?'

'No!', Bobby hurried to answer, lifting his head for their eyes to lock, 'Of course, not'.

'That's good', Crowley tilted his head, still looking firmly at Bobby's eyes, his hands now joined on his lap, 'Because I have lived for a long time, I intend to keep on living for a lot more, and there'll be plenty of opportunities for superficial liaisons. However, I never thought I would find someone like you, Robert, and I'd like to stay around as much as I can…', his voice faltered for a moment, but he completed what he had to say, '…for as long as you'll have me'.

There was complete silence in the room.

Those were words neither of them expected.

'I can hear your heart', Crowley commented, having recovered some of his cool façade, 'If I was a vampire, I would have trouble resisting biting. It is a loud temptation'.

'For a moment I thought you were being metaphorical and meant you could read my feelings'.

The demon shrugged, 'If I wanted to know for sure what you think and feel I could just possess you'.

'But you'll never do it'.

'Probably not', the demon looked away, 'I became too attached to our little game of blind trust'.

'So attached you would accept more from me?'

Crowley's eyes were back to Bobby's, 'What are you offering?'

'I don't know what you'd like, so I can't know what to offer', Bobby turned a bit on the chair, hands joined in front of him, body towards the other man, 'But, if there's something you want – something you wouldn't ask from your minions or anyone else – I want you to know I'm here'.

Crowley just stared, again.

Suddenly, he joined his hands on his lap.

They were grabbing each other tightly.

'You're having a boner', Bobby accused, a smile escaping him.

Crowley rolled his eyes as if it should be obvious.

'Listen, I'm not being curious – well, yeah, I am curious, too, but that's not the point. What I want to say is that I feel like we have intimacy enough to… do… I don't know… more', Bobby was annoyed at his sudden lack of word-power.

'You're trying to say I bore you?'

'You're making it more difficult on purpose!'

'Demon, remember?'

Bobby huffed and sat back on the chair, 'Idjit'.

Crowley smiled, 'Let's make a deal, Robert. Don't make that face, it's not like that. I'll rephrase it: let's _commit_ on trying something the next time we go out on a date'.

Bobby squinted, 'You just want time to take precautions, don't you?'

'Maybe'.

'Paranoid bastard', he shook his head, 'That's all right. I'd probably do the same'.

xxx

They just have time to go on a date after some more days of teaming up with the Winchesters to clean up Castiel's last mess.

To celebrate the most recent win, they chose a café in Paris where they had been before, and was the ideal place to lounge and watch the crowd.

It was night. Humans and well-concealed other creatures were living peacefully side by side for the moment – what was refreshing, given their daily experiences.

When Bobby noticed Crowley making a disgusted face, he was intrigued, 'What happened?'

'I had a sudden positive feeling', the demon adjusted his suit, 'I felt grateful that we prevented a tragedy by joining forces'.

'Don't worry. You're still the evilest of them all', Bobby chuckled, 'You may be just glad that a safe world is a world where we can be like this'.

'I wish I still was the egocentric creature that raised among the ranks of Hell', his eyes travelled through the people passing by, 'But I suspect there's a hint of appreciation for what is human'.

'Do I hear right? The King is saying his preferred place in the world is not his own kingdom?'

'My preferred place is the one where I can be with you, Robert', Crowley looked at the human's face, 'The real you, body and soul'.

They locked stares.

'I'm grateful to be here, too', Bobby put a hand on the table, palm up, 'Never thought I'd cherish this thing you started, but I do. And it's good to know it's been changing the world for the better'.

Crowley rested his hand on Bobby's, his frowny face back, 'We're bonding over saving the world'.

'Just for our own interests'.

'You're patronizing me'.

Bobby laughed in a way that has been turning more and more frequent and never ceased to warm Crowley all over.

The demon grabbed the hand in his tighter.

Seeing the intensity in the other's eyes, Bobby scoffed, 'Let me guess – you have a boner'.

'May we go?', Crowley ignored the question.

'Let's pay'.

'I have permanent credit here'.

'All right', the hunter rolled his eyes, 'Let's find some dark alley'.

Crowley grinned at the way Bobby referred to the fact that the demon usually dragged him to some frightful secluded spots in order to teleport them.

They were really used to each other.

xxx

The demon King had a cozy room reserved in a hotel with a view of the Eifel Tower.

The giant window with the view was currently the only source of light in the bedroom, and it was just enough to put in evidence the shapes and forms of the two men on the bed.

Their time by themselves started as usual: Bobby was naked and lying on the bed, and Crowley was sucking him while still completely clothed.

The human groaned at the expert touches, and caressed the demon's hair.

A voice that could only be described as _shy_ sounded in the room, 'Robert…'

Bobby raised his head to see what had happened.

Crowley had stopped what he was doing and rested his head on the human's stomach, looking up at him in what Bobby recognized as lust laced with uncertainty.

At this point in their relationship the hunter knew what was going on in the demon's mind.

Crowley was completed lost in what they had between them. His behavior made clear he couldn't imagine going on without it, anymore, and Bobby's offer of more had put him in a difficult spot: if the demon refused to try new things, it implied he was not that interested in the hunter and/or didn't trust him enough to think it was worth doing something more; if he accepted it, it implied the King of Hell was surrendering to everything a mere human suggested.

Bobby had been asking for more since the start, and Crowley has been putting himself on the line, even if it got him definitively out of his comfort zone.

Having all that in mind, the hunter hurried to speak, 'Hey, it's ok if we don't do something different, tonight'.

The eyes were dark with desire and doubt, 'I told you we would'.

'You told me we would _try_ ', Bobby smirked and mimicked the other's accent, 'As in _we will make our best efforts_ '.

Crowley recognized the line he had used against Robert when he was asked to give the soul back, and started laughing.

So, they had reached a point where they could joke about that.

A wall crumbled inside the demon and he crawled up the human's body until they were face to face, still smiling affectionately.

'You seem happy to see me', Bobby teased at the smiling face and the clothed erection against his.

'You make me disgustingly happy, Mister Singer'.

'Show me, Your Majesty'.

Crowley's mouth opened in arousal.

He raised his hand, murmured a _'To Hell with it_ ' and snapped his fingers.

Crowley dedicated himself to a deep kiss, keeping his hands on Bobby's hair, leaving the hunter free to touch him and finally feel his body.

The moment Bobby felt the whole body over him naked and understood that he was given a huge green light, he put his hands to action, touching, palming and exploring every curve and path of skin he could reach.

And that's when things started getting out of control.

Crowley soon found out he was not prepared for that kind of intimacy.

His lips devoured Bobby's as if he had decided to reveal that kisses while being intimate had turned into something important to him.

He was moaning as if he had decided to show how much he enjoyed having his meatsuit being thoroughly explored like that.

He moved his hips as if he had decided to show off his moves and convince the hunter to take him.

But he had not decided to reveal anything.

Those things were just pouring from him, untamed.

In what seemed a maneuver to take control of the situation, Crowley parted from Bobby's mouth and raised his hips to get the human's member inside him.

The loud animal groan he heard from the man under him pulled them together again, and they met halfway to resume kissing while Crowley rode Bobby.

At that point, all appearances were lost.

The King of Hell became a whimpering mess, moving without thinking, his senses focused on the delicious sensations of that big man in and under him, those rough hands anchoring his meatsuit and teasing parts of him he should not permit anyone to find out made him meow like that.

And Bobby's enthusiasm, touching all he could reach, eager and with no signs of repentance, didn't do any favors to calm things down.

Crowley had to do something he didn't remember ever doing since he was in this meatsuit, which he had complete control over: he had to put a hand on the base of his own cock, adding physical aid to the strength of mind to control his arousal.

Bobby reached out for the demon's hand, 'Don't hold off', he said, pulling the hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles, 'Let me watch you'.

Crowley frowned as if in pain.

It took him a moment to reach a decision, but when he did, it was with no reserves.

He rested one hand on Bobby's large chest and used the other to touch himself, slowly, just teasing the head of his cock in his palm with circular motions and providing the show the hunter had asked for.

When he straightened his back and closed his eyes, coming, it was long and beautiful.

Bobby was enchanted by the whole scenario – the King of Hell impaled in his cock while touching himself under the moonlight –, but he was especially taken by the shyness of avoiding his eyes during the orgasm.

It spoke of how difficult it still was for the demon.

Crowley kept his eyes shut for some moments, regulating the meatsuit breathing.

Bobby just watched, his member pulsing in arousal at the supernatural creature who was currently having trouble to deal with the intensity of their relationship.

The demon opened his eyes and finally looked back at the human, 'May I keep going?'

'No', Bobby smirked, 'Permit me'.

Crowley blinked, having difficulties to understand what had been said, and Bobby seized the rare opportunity to flip them over.

It was the first time that Crowley was under Bobby in bed.

The hunter understood that being suddenly on his back with a larger man over and inside him could make the other feel menaced, and he stilled all movements to make sure they were on the same page, 'Is this ok?'

The demon was wide-eyed.

No, it should not be ok. He was always the one on top. This position was something he never permitted anyone to put him in, no matter how powerful he was and how easily he could break free from a hold like this.

However, the light filtering through the window made every line on Robert's face softer, his attentive blue eyes shone, and Crowley didn't manage to find a good reason to stop whatever the hunter wanted to do with him.

'Go on, love', he lifted his legs to encircle Bobby's waist with them, 'Take the wheel'.

Bobby supported a hand on the mattress and used the other to grab Crowley's hip.

He leaned in to kiss the demon's lips while he took his time to find the better position to go deeper and hit the right spots.

He knew he had succeeded when Crowley gasped in his mouth.

Bobby kept there and started grinding.

The whines he extracted from the demon were the most precious thing.

He already knew the supernatural stamina of a demon in bed, and he knew that this specific demon could do some impressive things with this meatsuit; thus, it was undeniably arousing that he could make such a creature whimper and tremble like he was doing.

It opened the gates of Bobby's own lust, and he became verbal.

'Let's find out how much control you have over that meatsuit', the hunter said, nipping at Crowley's lobe, 'I want that cock drooling for me', he bit the side of the neck and licked the pain away, 'Will you do that for me? Show me how much you like this?'

'Yes, love', Crowley more moaned than spoke, 'Keep doing that', his whole body writhed, 'I'll give you everything'.

The King spoke and flinched.

He didn't intend to promise such a thing.

It was terrifying how lost in the moment he must be to-

'I'll milk you in ways no one else ever did or will ever do', Bobby moved to support Crowley's hip with one of his thighs, and used the now free hand to press the spot behind the demon's balls, pressuring the prostate in just the right way, 'You won't need anyone else to satisfy you'.

Crowley's eyes rolled.

He relaxed completely at the knowledge that Bobby – all domineering and strong and buried inside him – was not the least interested in anything but their intimacy. It seemed it hadn't even registered the offer that was made.

The demon surrendered completely.

'I don't want anyone else, Robert', he grabbed Bobby's shoulders in despair at the shots of pleasure, arching his back, 'I just need you'.

Bobby varied the movement, doing a surprising thrust, and Crowley whined.

'That's it. I wanna hear it', the human did it again, raising his torso to face the other, 'And look at me. Let me see what I do to you'.

For a moment, Bobby thought the demon was going to cry, such the intensity of his stare.

So, he stopped and used the hand on the mattress to caress the other's hair.

'Robert…', the demon pleaded.

'Yeah?'

Crowley moved his lips as if he was ready to say something, but nothing came out.

There was not an articulate thought to be expressed, in fact.

It was just raw need.

'That's ok', Bobby said, pecking the lips under his soothingly, 'My King has been good. He deserves just the best'.

The words shattered the last wall inside Crowley.

He pulled Bobby for a desperate kiss, grabbed the human's buttocks and showed him how to grind the deepest and toughest a human could, proving that a demon could take a lot without even flinching.

Especially a demon as enamored of his partner as this one.

The leaking of pre-cum had abundantly wetted both their stomachs when Bobby came inside Crowley, triggering a new orgasm from the King of Hell.

When it was over, they faced each other, and the demon's face had a baffled look.

'Believe it or not', Bobby smiled softly, pulling out and resting the other's legs on the bed, 'We're together'.

Crowley raised a hand to caress Bobby's cheek.

He did it so gingerly it seemed he didn't really believe the other man was real.

When he spoke, was in a whisper, 'Let's seal it'.

It was not a business proposal.

It was not even an offer.

He was begging, and both knew it.

'If my soul is not involved', Bobby was very serious, 'You can name your terms'.

Crowley couldn't take his eyes off the human's, 'You have my loyalty for as long as you live', the demon gulped down, 'I can't promise anything about your soul after death, but while I have the strength to reach you, I'll do it with my purest actions and intentions'.

Bobby was surprised at how un-demonic that promise was.

He waited for the demon to tell what he expected in return.

However, nothing came.

Crowley's eyes were filled with dread.

He grabbed one of Bobby's hands.

It was as if he just needed the human close.

As if he didn't hope to be really understood, and knew he had to settle for anything he was given.

That was sad, and Bobby couldn't prevent his own heart from breaking a bit.

In that moment he decided there was just one thing he should do.

'You have my love', he declared, voice without hesitation, 'For as long as I live and, if we find a way, even after death'.

Crowley's face got illuminated in a way no one had ever seen.

When they sealed that deal with a kiss, both felt a heat taking them from head to toe.

Yes, it was related to the fact that they had just rewritten their contract.

However, it was strongly related to the fact that they had exchanged the most daring vows ever spoken between a human and a demon, and something like that has fate-altering consequences.


	7. How it ends

**A Piece of me**

 **Chapter 7: How it ends**

 _I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together._

'I'm a busy demon, Robert. I can perfectly leave if the Wonder Boys want to come over to have a heart-to-heart with their daddy'.

Bobby, who had just entered the house with a grumpy demon on his tail since the yard, threw an amused look over his shoulder, 'They just get here tonight. You can stay if you stop being stupid'.

Crowley didn't answer – he stopped by the kitchen doors, hands in his pockets and a hovering glare.

'Don't break anything', Bobby warned, serving himself some water.

'I need to vent out my frustrations'.

'What you need is to tell me what's the matter'.

'It's more practical to break something'.

'Talking like civilized folk may put me in the mood'.

If Crowley was a dog, his ears would have perked, 'Now you got my attention'.

Bobby took advantage of being with his back to the demon and grinned.

They had been together for months and sex was not the main feature of their relationship, anymore. Of course, it was very present, frequent and enjoyable for both, but they had been spending so much time together just chatting and sharing things that it had turned into one more element of their routine, not the focus it had been at the start.

What was good, once it could be used in negotiations like that.

'I'm all ears', the hunter said, turning with the glass in his hand, 'What has got the King of Hell's metaphorical guts in a knot?'

'I have guts, Robert. They are just unnecessary'.

'Stalling'.

The demon got serious and munched over what to say for some moments before speaking, 'I wonder what it means that your boys are thinking of retiring'.

'Who said anything about retiring?'

'Dean brought that girl to meet us… The one with a son who is probably his…'

'Lisa and Ben', Bobby nodded, 'They seemed pretty good, together'.

Crowley made a gesture of agreement, 'The Giant has been searching universities…', the demon ignored Bobby's surprised look at how much he really paid attention to the news about the Winchesters, 'It's a matter of time for them to settle'.

'Settling is usually a good thing for humans'.

'Don't get me wrong, darling. I cheer that their days of smelly motel rooms will be over…'

'But?'

Crowley didn't answer for a long time.

Bobby turned to the sink again to rinse the glass he had used, dried it and put it in its place.

And then he supported his back on the sink to face the other more comfortably.

'I hope you don't get offended, Robert, but I don't believe in happy endings'.

The hunter frowned in confusion, 'You mean for the boys? You don't believe they can get out of the life?', at the demon's hesitant nod, he added, 'Well, they're not. They still want to help Castiel, and they won't be shy if any monsters cross their way', Bobby leaned his head, 'The difference is that they decided to do something else, too, besides, you know…'

'Wrecking havoc and creating chaos amidst blood and gore?'

'Yeah'.

'I see', Crowley said, his eyes with a hint of sadness, 'But I was not talking just about them…', he pursed his lips, 'In my experience, there is no peace at the end of the journey. There is no end, in fact, just a new start where something is going to inevitably surge from the shadows to grab your legs and make you fall'.

'I get it that someone who has been living for centuries may find it difficult to accept that having peace for at least a part of the existence is worth believing', Bobby pondered, approaching Crowley, 'If we're lucky, we find someone to stay by our side for that'.

The demon stared at the man in front of him.

He seemed moved.

Bobby sustained the stare, and resumed, 'Castiel is taming the angels. You have a strong hold on demons. Why can't our poor souls have some years back to hunting ghosts and werewolves?'

'Those were simpler times', Crowley nodded, then sighed, 'I'm not really able to understand, but I can appreciate it'.

They exchanged gentle smiles, as it happened when they dropped the teasing and brought on their most personal issues – the ones they didn't confide on anyone else.

Suddenly, Crowley squinted, 'Why, Robert. If Dean wants a family and Sam, his studies, in order to achieve moments of happiness, I wonder what your ideas on that are'.

'What makes me happy is to know that I'm forgiven for any sin I have ever committed, thanks to enduring the King of Hell in my life for so much time'.

Before Crowley could protest at those words, the hunter grabbed his hips, making their bodies collide, and started assaulting his neck.

'And I thought you had just said that our liaison is what keeps the universe balanced…', Crowley tilted his head and started undoing his tie to give his lover better access.

'Self-centered bastard…', Bobby groaned between nips, then parted, 'Let's go up'.

'Where, love?', the demon smirked, 'Last time in your tube was great, but I don't think we can wait that much for it to…'

'My bedroom'.

Crowley froze.

Bobby's bedroom had been the only place of that house still off-limits.

They never discussed it.

The demon supposed it was _Karen's room_.

'Come on', Bobby grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs.

xxx

When they entered the room, Bobby locked the door behind them and let go of Crowley, walking to a side desk.

'What are you doing, love?', the surprised demon's voice sounded behind him.

'I need a knife'.

'We both know you're not into knives during sex, Robert'.

'I have a demon trap under the bed, idjit'.

'Must be this one I'm currently in'.

Bobby turned to look and, yes, Crowley was already on the bed.

Naked.

'Yeah, that one', the hunter licked his lips, 'What are you…?'

'I've been wanting to offer myself to you like this for a long time', Crowley started moving on the bed, 'No better opportunity than when you decide to open the doors of your bedroom to me'.

The demon spoke and got on his fours, his ass proudly in the air.

Bobby's heart was pounding.

No, he hadn't expected it.

It was too good to be true.

Crowley had put himself inside a demon's trap, no fight and no resistance, was naked and with his back turned to Bobby in his own territory.

Breathing deeply to control his excitement, Bobby took off his clothes as quickly as he could and climbed on the bed, kneeling behind Crowley's thighs.

He caressed, he prodded, he said soothing sweet nothings in the other's ear, taking away any doubts and suspicions that may still be lingering in the demon's mind.

He started slow and kept like that until the creature under him begged and squirmed.

And then he was rough and went deep and pulled hair and enlaced the other's waist with his strong arms.

The uncontrolled arousal made them move against the other until they came together.

Crowley let his meatsuit fall on the bed, pulling with him Bobby, who had planted his lips on his back and didn't seem ready to let go.

'That was wonderful, love', the demon spoke, a level of softness in his voice that he just used with that being currently on top of him.

'Yeah', Bobby agreed, sighing, 'It was'.

The hunter spoke and moved off the bed.

Crowley turned his head to see what had changed for the man to get off so suddenly.

Bobby went to the closest window, lifted the curtains, listened for a moment, then went to the table he had previously tried to reach, when they entered the room.

He opened a drawer to pick something up.

It was an angel's blade.

The moment Bobby closed the drawer the sound of the Impala was heard outside the house.

Crowley tensed, 'Didn't you say they were not arriving until the night?'

Bobby didn't raise his eyes from the blade, 'They must have changed their minds'.

'Yes', Crowley gulped down, the grip of fear getting him, 'It must be it'.

 _So, this is how it ends_ , the demon thought, _With a trap_.

Crowley considered himself lucky he didn't need breathing, because he couldn't do it, then. He didn't even start moving or planning an escape.

He had been proven right.

There was no peace and no happiness, for him – just the succession of hurt and loneliness.

That is why he had never let his guards down.

That's why he always kept in mind that no one had ever cared for him.

Because sooner or later he would be betrayed and abandoned. That was what Fate had in store for him since he was just a boy and his mother left.

It hurt like nothing had hurt before, because this time he had really believed that someone who knew what he was still loved him.

Crowley gathered some inner strength to sit on the edge of the bed and pull the sheets around him for some dignity.

He stayed in silence, hands joined on his lap over the bundle of cloth.

He didn't have a soul. He shouldn't feel like something deep inside had been crushed, but that was exactly how he felt – empty and resigned.

Bobby's voice sounded closer than expected, 'What do you want to do?'

His head snapped, 'Pardon?'

'You want to wait for me here while I talk to them? Those idjits have no sense of time or space…', the human scoffed unhappily, kneeling beside the bed to lift the rug and start carving, 'Or you prefer to go to Hell – no pun intended?'

Crowley gulped down to find his voice, eyes wide at the man at his feet, 'You will… let me?'

'I want you to stay, but I understand if- _Wait_ ', Bobby's hand froze, and he lifted his eyes to stare in disbelief at the demon, 'You thought I was keeping you in the trap?'

'You weren't?'

'No!'

Bobby had been emphatic in his answer, but then he threw the blade away and got up, joints cracking and, still, indignant, 'Why would I leave you stuck here?!'

Crowley didn't answer.

He seemed scared to death, and that was a lot to say about him.

'You paranoid bastard…', Bobby was visibly disconcerted, 'You thought I had brought you up here to fuck you in my bed and do what? Give you to the boys? Attack you with a blade?'

'Sorry, love', the demon managed to say.

'We exchanged vows!', Bobby scolded, 'Do you take me for someone who says something in the face and then put blades in your back?!'

The King was at a loss, again.

Not that same empty feeling that everything was meaningless.

This time he was overwhelmed by something that could be relief but was much, much stronger and deeper than that.

'Yeah, I know. You never could trust anyone like this', Bobby said, gesturing in understanding at the voices of the boys downstairs and starting to get his clothes, 'But you started this. You wanted to give me good things. Now you find a way to cope with this attachment'.

Crowley didn't answer.

Bobby, busy with his pants, started grunting something under his breath about a demon who didn't lend him a hand on putting his own clothes just because he liked ogling him.

And then he heard the demon, 'I love you, Robert'.

The hunter stopped fussing (now with his shirt) and stared at the demon.

Crowley was looking back at him, completely clothed and standing close to the door, as if ready to bolt at any moment.

'You already said it', the King resumed speaking, and it was obvious that he was having trouble not flinching, 'You promised your love in our new deal. And I am aware that we reached the point where we currently are because you insisted there was more to our trysts than I wanted to admit…'

The King shuffled his feet, uncharacteristically shy.

'I wanted to say it to you because…', he looked away for a moment, then back at Bobby's face, '…the love of a demon may be twisted and uncomfortable, but… that's what I have to offer, and I hope it's enough for a human with a soul like yours'.

Bobby was silent for some moments, his mouth open in something akin to shock.

Then, he put his hands on his hips, huffing, 'You decided to declare yourself to me when the boys are just some steps away?', he gulped down the emotion, 'I'd have to hate you if I didn't love you so much'.

Crowley disappeared from his spot by the door and reappeared on Bobby's arms for a tight hug.

The human sniffed, 'And don't be an idjit. There's no such thing as _the love of a demon_. Demons can't love. Just you', he pressed the other against him with more force, 'You're special. You hear me?'

Crowley nodded against Bobby's shoulder.

They heard Sam and Dean calling Bobby's name.

'Bollocks. Now we're both emotional to face those morons'.

'It serves you well'.

'I can always go to Hell and deflect the situation'.

'Don't you dare', Bobby chuckled, 'No kisses for you for a week if you leave now'.

'You wouldn't be able to resist my lips'.

'Try me'.

xxx

Crowley didn't disappear on Bobby.

He not just stayed, but exchanged civilized greetings with Sam and Dean.

And if he was fidgeting a bit, it was because had had to keep a façade of serenity while his insides were screaming at the fact he and Bobby had just crossed a new frontier in their relationship.

They didn't even have the time to discuss if they would speak clearly about it to the Winchesters.

(Castiel already knew about them, not having any idea of privacy and appearing in the yard at some very ill-timed situations.

They often wondered if the angel had mentioned it to the Winchesters.)

The conversation was nice. The humans drank some beer, the demon conjured his scotch and they exchanged news on the younger men's last hunts and future plans.

Dean was moving in with Lisa and Ben.

Sam was studying ways to clear his name in Police records and enroll in an University as close as possible to Dean's home, so they could keep in touch and, when the occasion arouse, hunting together.

Crowley made them promise to visit Bobby, reminding them how much they owed the older hunter and making clear if it was for his own preferences, they could disappear forever, but that was not the case, once 'Robert, for some undecipherable reason', liked them.

They promised to visit, and they even teased Crowley on being possessive over Bobby.

(Would it be possible that Castiel had told them?)

They said their goodbyes in front of the house, with hugs among the humans and nice claps on the shoulder for the demon.

And then Bobby grabbed Crowley's hand and kept it in his.

The King of Hell was comically wide-eyed at the gesture.

Dean raised his brows.

Sam smiled as if he had just seen the cutest thing ever.

It seemed their relationship was not exactly a surprise, then.

Maybe they were not as subtle as they thought they were.

(Or Castiel had told the boys.)

The Winchesters bid their farewells and went to their car.

When the Impala disappeared, Bobby and Crowley stayed side by side, looking at the now empty yard, hands still joined.

'You're gonna break it', the human warned.

'Oh, sorry, love', the demon realized he had been grabbing the hand in his with a bit more of force than necessary, 'May I take us inside?'

'Zapping us?'

Crowley nodded.

'Why?'

'I want to get back into that trap as soon as possible'.

'Really?', Bobby raised a brow, 'You enjoy risky games more than you should for my piece of mind, demon'.

'Damn it, Robert', Crowley used his free hand to adjust his pants.

'You have a boner, again?', the human was amused, 'What did I do, this time?'

'You outed us to your boys in the cutest way possible. You just said my recklessness worries you…', Crowley huffed, 'So many things that I can't quite explain…'

'Told you I have a superpower, Princess'.

Bobby spoke and grinned one of his rare self-satisfied grins.

'Yes, my Prince, you have'.

The demon, contrary to the roles they had just mentioned – and their status in real life –, Crowley lifted their joined hands to brush his lips on Bobby's knuckles, as the perfect gentleman he could be.

'Thank you for trusting me like that', the hunter said, moved by the delicate gesture.

'Thank you for teaching me it can go both ways'.

'You're welcome', Bobby smirked, 'But don't get too comfortable. I'm thinking of getting new traps around the house to surprise you'.

'Oh, Robert', the demon's eyes shone, 'I wouldn't have it any other way'.

'You're just going to get trapped on purpose, aren't you?'

'There's no limits to what I'd do to make you happy, darling'.

'Balls', Bobby bithis lower lip in sudden arousal, what made Crowley's mouth open in surprise, 'Just take us inside'.

'Really, Robert?', the demon chuckled, raising his free hand to snap his fingers and blink them away, 'You have a boner for my affections?'

Bobby didn't answer.

He pulled Crowley for a kiss so deep they disappeared from the yard without any dramatic gestures.

His demon still had a lot to learn, and the hunter had all the intentions of teaching him.

The End


End file.
